Uzumaki Naruto- Shinigami Powerhouse
by LuciferXIII
Summary: Rated M for violence, blood, crude language, and to hopefully keep me from being banned from FF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uzumaki Naruto- Shinigami Powerhouse**_

_**Cross Over- Bleach / Naruto**_

_**Pairing: Naruto (As Gin Ichimaru) x Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**(A/N: This is my attempt at 'The InFAMOUS Man''s vengeful Naruto challenge)**_

_**Chapter 1: Execution – Resurrection**_

**(Disclaimer: Bleach and Naruto are owned by Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I own only this fics plot... somewhat...)**

Konoha 3 years before Shippuden. Naruto had successfully retrieved Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru. Though he was told to bring back the arrogant punk by any means needed when he brought

back the boy who was battered they sentenced him to be executed for use of excessive force when Naruto was the one who was hit by two chidori's against his chest and nearly died. Everyone

was against the boy who was the only reason the Leaf scum had the Uchiha at all. Tsunade walked into the prison cell along with Ibiki, Jiraya who couldn't even look the boy in the eyes due to his

own shame, and his 'sensei' Kakashi Hatake. "Naruto, you are to be formally executed for assaulting the Uchiha. You brought him battered and bruised and he is still in recovery. You are a tool to

be used yet you had the audacity to attack the one who should be using the tool? While I tried my best to believe in you during the mission you showed yourself to be incompetent and unable to

use self-control." Tsunade said until the boy laughed while his eyes were showing that he had been sent to Hell and back sadistically "Hahaha. That's a good one old woman. Tell me another one

of your funny jokes hag! You are supposedly the worlds greatest Medical Ninja and yet you say he is beaten when I have burns all over my body and have a splintered ribcage? Perhaps you need

a moment of clarity to understand this. You sent me on a mission and when I accomplish said mission you tell me I'm going to be executed. Surely there must be more to this then you are saying

wench." Naruto laughed again and spit on Tsunade's face putting emphasis on when he called her "hag". Tsunade had to be held back by Jiraya and Ibiki while Kakashi shook his head in

disappointment and told Naruto why he needed to die. "The Uchiha Clan is said to unlock total mastery of Sharingan after killing their best friend. You being Sasuke's friend fit the bill and will help

him achieve his own Mangekyo Sharingan through your death. Be proud you can make your teammate stronger." Kakashi tried to console the boy who then let out a loud insane laugh saying "Is

that so Kakashi? My death gets him what he wants? I'm a sacrifice? You're funny even for an apathetic bastard who couldn't even save his closest friend and then stole said friends Sharingan! You

doing this out of guilt or maybe obligation? Well Kakashi 'sensei' I hope this will all work out." Receiving a punch from Kakashi growling "Don't you dare mention Obito in this! If you don't accept

this then I will make you wish you were in Hell!" Naruto laughed as the group left him and he was smirking now knowing that the Uchiha's future was in the palm of his hand. Things are starting to

look up yet were his thoughts at the moment. He cackled through the night. On the day of the execution he was on public display when his apparent 'best friend' walked up smirking while

charging his chidori whispering "Be glad you can grant me the Mangekyo to kill Itachi. Oh and I'll also take your dream of Hokage while you die." Naruto grinned as Sasuke pierced his heart and

Naruto in his dying words spoke "You know Sasuke? You want to rule a village of cowards and fools be my guest. As for Mangekyo since you said you need to kill your best friend I have to tell you.

I was never your friend. Much less best friend. You thought yourself superior when you couldn't beat me in a fight without relying on an outside power source. You are weak and though you

belittled me I now take something from you in exchange. The chance for the ultimate Sharingan. So you better get working on having a new 'best friend' to kill." While his soul faded he saw the

enraged Uchiha NOT realizing the Mangekyo Sharingan. Even in death Uchiha Sasuke could not defeat Uzumaki Naruto. When Naruto had arrived in the Rukon District of Soul Society he found his

hair was now more tame and seemed silverish-purple, his skin was more fair, and he was wearing a purple kimono with purple lilac design. He wandered over until he had met the girl who he

referred to as 'Ran-Chan' and they were close. He managed to climb up the ranks of the Seireitei quickly going from Squad 5 3rd Seat to Squad 5 Lieutenant of Squad 5 and quickly reaching the

rank of Captain of the 3rd Division. Shortly after making a pledge with Aizen to help overthrow the Seireitei so Rangiku wouldn't have reason to cry he left with Aizen and the blind Squad 9 Captain

Kaname Tousen. They left and he was considered Aizen's right hand man. He didn't seem to be well like by any of Aizen's Arrancars no less the Espada. When they invaded Karakura Town he tried

to kill Aizen who regenerated and not only tore off Gin's arms but also slashed diagonally through his chest. He had failed at taking away the need for Rangiku to cry. Soon he was in a white room

and a sudden voice bellowed *You are Ichimaru Gin correct?* Gin nodded and replied "I am but who are you?" The voice chuckled and said *Just call me Fate. I have a question for you now. Do

you remember a boy named Uzumaki Naruto?* Gin frowned and mumbled "Yeah. I used to be him. Then I was turned into Gin Ichimaru. Now I am waiting for a new name. I failed to even help

Ran-Chan…" *Well then, would you like a chance to return to the world of Uzumaki Naruto? To make the Leaf pay for the pain they inflicted upon you?* "I think I'll pass. Whatever happens ta the

jerks serves 'em right. I got nothin' to return ta back there." *What if I gave you a reason to return to that world?* "How are ya gonna do that?" *By showing this to you* When an image

appeared of a beautiful long ebony haired girl was kneeling in prayer 'Naruto-kun… I am sorry I wasn't able to help you three years ago. I wish I did since you were always my support to continue

working hard and never giving up. That was one of the biggest reasons I admired you, and also why I fell in love with you. The Leaf has become so dark and twisted since you were killed. Those

who supported you were either killed or driven out. Father wants me to marry Uchiha Sasuke but I refuse. I would rather be mutilated then marry the person who killed the one I loved… No loved

isn't the word… Since I still love you… Wherever you are I pray you do not hate me. Iruka-Sensei also was driven out for trying to confront Tsunade-sama about why she had you executed for

fulfilling your mission. Naruto-kun is it selfish that I want you back? Am I at fault for all this mess? I couldn't even confess to you when you were alive.' Hinata was crying silently *The girl was in

love with you. I made a error when you died. I realized this soon after and that is why I offer you the chance to return to the Shinobi World. Do you accept?* "If I do return what'll change 'bout

me?" Gin needed to know what would happen *Your original body was burned soon after your death so you will return there with the powers and appearance of Gin Ichimaru. However your soul

will remain the same. You will keep all your memories from both when you were Gin and Naruto. Do you accept?* "I do. Just don't blame me when people start droppin' like flies. So I'll send 'em all

straight ta Hell." *I understand. You have a right to hate and kill them for unjustly killing you. Now wait while I make preparations for your return. Also you will get to keep your Zanpakuto with all

its powers intact.*

Hinata was praying when she saw a shooting star and when she turned around she saw a note. 'Probably another note from Sasuke.' She thought until she opened the note and recognized the

hand writing _'Thank you for praying for me Hinata-chan. I pray you will recognize me in this altered form by seeing it's behavior.'_ "Naruto!" Hinata gasped seeing this note was no forgery. Naruto was

back. She knew not to tell anyone else about this so she quickly hid the note feeling an unexplainable happiness then she read the bottom _'P.S.: If you want to meet with me leave Konoha for Wave _

_Country and stay hidden with a man named Tazuna with his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Tell them that Naruto sent you and to hide you. Show them my letter. They will recognize it as me' _Hinata

soon after left while Gin walked towards Suna to visit his old friend Gaara.

To Be Continued.

(Listen I know I am still really suckish with this but I am just doing this for fun. While I do enjoy people giving constructive criticism I hate it when someone flames just to flame. I write for fun.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uzumaki Naruto- Shinigami Powerhouse**_

_**Crossover: Naruto / Bleach**_

_**Pair: Naruto (As Gin Ichimaru) x Hinata**_

_**Chapter 2: Friends and Foes of Past and Future**_

**(Disclaimer: Bleach and Naruto are owned by Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I own only this fics plot... somewhat...)**

Gin walked to Wind Country to see Suna and maybe see his old friend Gaara. When Gin saw smoke coming in the direction of Suna he Shunpoed to the gates seeing two guards glare and yell

"Halt! What business do you have here?" Gin smiled the same way that scared so many people "I was just here to visit Subaku no Gaara. Although I seemed to have come at a bad time can you

tell me what happened?" Just then a group who he least wanted to see appeared. Shinobi of the Leaf. What made it worse was that the group was his old Squad 7. Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha

Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Just then Sasuke smirked saying "Gaara the Kazekage was kidnapped and we're going to rescue him since his village and siblings aren't cut out for the job." Gin just

smiled saying "Ah Gaara became Kazekage? I'll have to congratulate him when I rescue him. We have a lot to catch up on." Just then Gin used Shunpo arriving at the cave with a boulder blocking

the way in. "Hmm… I wonder if a Kido-Spell will work… Well I've got nothing to lose. Hado Number 4: Byakurai" Gin held out his hand and a quick lightning bolt destroyed the boulder as Gin walked

in to see two men and black robes standing over Gaara probably to take the Shukaku away. "Hello. I'm here to pick up Gaara. So if you don't mind please get out of my way so I won't have to kill

you." Gin was smiling while Deidara and Sasori were creeped out by this new guy. "Big talk from a nobody" Sasori gloated. Gin just held out his hand and spoke one of his stronger spells "Hado

Number 90: Kurohitsugi" as a black box fell over Sasori and all the other Akatsuki could hear were his muffled screams. When the box disappeared all that was left of the PuppetMaster were a few

pieces of wood that were crushed and Sasori was gone. Gin looked at the Blonde Akatsuki next and said "Your turn. Since Black Coffin was more then enough for that toy I'll use a weaker spell on

you. Hado Number 33: Sokatsui." Releasing a wave of blue energy that when fades all that remained of Deidara was his ring. Gin picked up Gaara and just when he was leaving the Konoha

Shinobi arrived. Gin smiled and spoke gently "Sorry you guys. The shows over. Now I will be going to Suna to ensure his safety. Don't worry Konoha will get the credit it is due." Just then an old

woman looked at Gin and said "You saved the Kazekage and you seem to have superior speed. Can I ask you to take Gaara to the Sunagakure Hospital?" Gin smiled saying "Ofcourse. Would you

like to come with? I can carry a small woman like you with ease. I am sure you must be tired from rushing." Chiyo smiled and accepted and hopped on his back and they Flash Stepped away.

**At Sunagakure Hospital**

"Oh my gosh! Is Gaara okay?" Temari panicked when Gaara arrived on the back of the tall lean man along with Lady Chiyo on his back too. Gin smiled saying "Do not worry I got him just in time. I

cannot allow my old friend to be killed. Ofcourse I wasn't going to let the Leaf take credit for my work. So we should let Gaara rest until he awakens." Temari looked warily at the tall man saying

"You said you are Gaara's friend right? When did you two become friends?" The man frowned slightly saying "Well I was his friend. Although he probably would not recognize me in this form.

Although I am sure once I give him evidence of who I am he will greet me warmly as I did with him 3 years ago." Temari was shocked until Gaara started to wake up and saw Temari and the man

and asked "Huh? How did I get here?" Temari smiled and pointed to Gin saying "He saved you from the Akatsuki. He said he was a friend of yours." Gaara frowned hearing those words "I don't

recognize this man…" Gin laughed and said "Well I suppose it can't be helped when most people think I died which I technically did and add on we haven't met since the Chuunin Exams excluding

the Sasuke Retrieval Mission I can't blame you. Here I'll elaborate. I used to be known as Uzumaki Naruto until I was executed by Uchiha Sasuke when I retrieved him for the Leaf. I was branded

a traitor for accomplishing my mission. They ignored the fact that I even managed to stop you from destroying Konoha during the Leaf Invasion using the Toad Boss Summon Gamabunta. Also I

know the fact that during the Chuunin Exams you thought that the Shukaku Demon inside of you was actually your mother, you nearly killed a Konoha Ninja named Rock Lee when you went out of

control, your signature move at the time was Sand Burial and Sand Coffin. Your team during that exam was you, your sister Temari, your brother Kankuro, and a jounin named Baki. Your sister

uses a fan and won by default against Shikamaru after beating Tenten of the Leaf. Kankuro uses Puppets, won against Misumi Tsurugi who was also a spy for Orochimaru and the Sound Village

but forfeit the match against Konoha Shinobi Aburame Shino. I remember him using puppets so I brought him a gift that I snagged while also terrifying the other Akatsuki by showing a false

version of one of my techniques. I reality it merely destroyed the puppets soul not the puppet itself so if you bring Kankuro in here I would like to give him the gift." Kankuro walked in looking

confused but Gaara corrected the misunderstanding by stating that Gin was actually a reincarnated version of Naruto… kindof. "Well Kankuro I got a gift for you to add to your collection." As Gin

smiled he tossed a large human sized box and when Kankuro saw that inside was the body of Sasori and Gin smiled "He was a true PuppetMaster and you could probably use him better then

me." Gin then turned to Gaara and spoke seriously "If I might suggest I think it would be best to break off any alliance to Konoha as well as try to convince the Wind Daimyo to cut off all support

and trade with the Leaf. Afterall do you truly want to continue working with the people who had me killed for doing my job? Before they killed me they told me that us Jinchuuriki are merely tools.

That the ones who actually mattered were the Blood-Line Inheritors. I was to be killed so Sasuke could beef up his Sharingan however I denied him that when I was about to die I whispered to

him in my dying breath that he and I were never truly friends so he would be unable to obtain his precious power from my death. To my surprise it worked and he failed miserably. I beat him even

when I was dying." Gaara nodded in satisfaction at hearing the news and evidence to back it up. "Well I must be off to spread news of my 'Resurrection' so I will see you guys later." Right when

Gin vanished, the Leaf Ninja had just arrived to claim that they had handed Gaara to Gin to return you and that they had defeated Sasori and Deidara. Sasuke gloated how the Akatsuki didn't

stand a chance against an Uchiha Elite. Gaara however just glared at them angrily, waves of hatred clear and Kakashi spoke up "Kazekage-sama? Are you alright? Is something the matter?"

Gaara however spoke calmly while still blasting them with his desire to kill "No, however you can tell your Hokage that the alliance between the Sand and Leaf is over. I have played along thus far

however I have grown tired of helping the village that killed my closest friend. The alliance is over for the disrespect of my deceased friend. Tell the Senju that Konoha will receive no further

assistance from Sunagakure in any way, shape, or form. Trade with Fire Country will be halted quickly. Now get out of this village before I make you examples for the Leaf to see just how serious I

am." Sasuke flinched at the hate Gaara was sending them and angry at the disrespect so he yelled at Gaara "How dare you threaten an Uchiha. Your arrogance can start a war! I will accept it if

you apologize to me right here and now and the Sand will be spared. Now start begging at the feet of a true Uchiha." Sasuke smirked as Gaara became shocked but soon found himself being held

by the throat by sand while Kakashi tried to save Sasuke he was blocked by Baki and Sakura was thrown into a wall by Temari who grinned saying "Sorry Pinky but you attacking Gaara here in the

Sand Village gives us justification for you all dying. The Uchiha insulted the Kazekage. We don't give a damn about how special you assholes are to the Leaf we do not turn a blind eye to such

arrogance. Oh and I wasn't serious when I said sorry. The Uchiha signed his death warrant with the degrading my brother and if you don't shut up and stay out of the way you'll be wishing that

you were never born into this world. Got it bitch?" Temari growled knowing the Leaf had taken her brothers' closest friend away for doing the right thing. Gaara refused eat, sleep, or even speak

for months after the execution. He isolated himself and was relatively close to releasing the Shukaku full-force on the Leaf. The only reason why Gaara actually remained slightly calm was due to

the fact that there were some people even in the Leaf that loved Naruto even during the execution. Hinata Hyuuga was an example as was Iruka Umino. Baki was aware that at the moment he

was outclassed by the Copy Ninja Kakashi so Kankuro jumped in with Crow and Ant ready to fight. Kankuro then pulled out his newest toy the 'Scorpion' Puppet which was Sasori's body. Kakashi

then knew he had no chance in hell to win. Chiyo had prepared her own poison needles that were far more potent then her grandson's. Meanwhile several ANBU Sand Ninjas appeared and had

the Leaf Shinobi surrounded while Gaara had bound and crushed Sasuke's arms and legs while still holding his throat. "So Uchiha did you know that threatening a village leader could get you

executed and be justified? This is not your land so while you are in Wind Territory you are bound by OUR rules and OUR decisions. Got it?" Gaara growled and then threw Sasuke into a wall after

letting him go. "Now get the Hell out of my village. If you come back I will ensure that the Uchiha Clan truly DOES go extinct." With that Sasuke was lifted by Kakashi and the Leaf Shinobi fled while

Gaara smiled and said "That felt refreshing. At long last I will make sure Naruto is avenged. I even saved him the Uchiha."

To Be Continued.

(A/N: I want to say that yes all my chapters will probably be this long for this. I get so hyped up on typing this. I can see why this is a well liked challenge.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uzumaki Naruto- Shinigami Powerhouse**_

_**Crossover: Naruto / Bleach**_

_**Pairing: Naruto (As Gin Ichimaru) x Hinata**_

_**(Disclaimer: Bleach and Naruto are owned by Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I own only this fics plot... somewhat...)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Requiem of the Demons**_

_**Location: Konoha Hokage Office**_

"What the hell did you just say?" Tsunade yelled at her rescue team. Sasuke was currently incapacitated and recovering in the Konoha Medical Ward and Sakura was tending to her own broken

bones from the power of the eldest of the Sand Siblings. Kakashi stood there fidgeting "Well a silver haired man ended up rescuing Gaara from Akatsuki long before we arrived. He was waiting for

us it seemed and he had taken down two Akatsuki members so I would not suggest fighting him anytime soon since he wasn't tired or even scratched while all that we knew about the members

were that one was an S-Classed Missing Nin from Suna named Sasori "of the Red Sands" and a S-Classed Missing Nin from the Hidden Rock village named Deidara. He also made sure to carry not

only Gaara back but also Lady Chiyo and had reached Suna relatively earlier from our own arrival. That is when Gaara told us that the alliance was over due to disrespect of Naruto Uzumaki and to

prove his point when Sasuke threatened him he choked Sasuke with sand and also crushed his arms and damaged his legs. When we were about to resist he said that since Wind is his country

and not ours that he could execute us and have it justified. He also had summoned several Suna ANBU Black Ops and it seems that this silver haired man gave Kankuro the body of Sasori as a

gift. We fled but now are hated by Wind Country and Sunagakure." Tsunade gave a pissed off smile saying "And it seems he told several other countries of how we treated that piece of shit. The

Land of Waves cut off trade and support from Fire Country as did The Land of Greens, Snow Country, The Land of The Moon, The Land of Lightning, The Land of Water, and various others." What

the female Hokage couldn't understand how he influenced so many vital regions to Fire Country's commerce.

* * *

_**Location: Kumogakure **_

"So you see Raikage-Dono I have come asking for an alliance on behalf of myself, Wave Country, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure so that we may demolish any Hidden Villages that support the

mistreatment of Jinchuriki. Namely Konohagakure, Fire Country, Amegakure, Takigakure, and Iwagakure. I know however that you are very kind to your Tailed-Beast Hosts very well. You claim the

Eight-Tails as your adoptive brother, and treat the Two-Tails quite nicely as well. So what do you say?" Gin was smiling until a large bang was heard and a Kumo ninja ran in breathing heavily bow

before the Raikage announcing "Forgive my intrusion Raikage-Sama but this is urgent news. Outside of our gates is a young woman of the Hyuuga Clan saying she needs to speak with

Ichimaru-Sama. She also appears to being chased by Konoha ninja. They are Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Inoichi

Yamanaka, and Kakashi Hatake. They seem to be after the woman." Gin opened his eyes for a split-second and frowned which gave the entire room a feeling that shit's going to get real. Before

being able to finish Gin vanished and appeared at the gate looking at the approaching group and the girl who he had fallen for in his past life. Hinata Hyuuga and he was not about to let them

harm her so he yelled "Hinata-Chan come over here! I'm going to handle them!" Hinata looked to see a tall, slender, silver-haired man who she felt was probably Naruto-Kun. "H-hai!" She

responded and ran behind him when the Leaf Shinobi arrived and stood face-to-face with former Shinigami Captain of the 3rd Division. He smiled saying in a suave tone "Hello Konoha scum. It's

been far too long my former-friends. I don' wanna fight y'all but you made a mistake by comin' after Hina-Chan. So let's get started since I have business to attend to with the Raikage. Bankai!

Kamishini No Yari!" Gin unsheathed the blade and pointed it at the oncoming group and Tenten, Inoichi, Ino, and Asuma were all pierced through the heart killing them instantly. Neji who dodged

but was still semi-impaled in the stomach growled at the man who stabbed him, "So you not only kidnap Hinata-Sama but you side with the people who killed my father?! You filthy traitor!" and

charged Gin while Gin smirked calmly with his finisher. "Neji Hyuuga you are the one who could be called a traitor. Back in the Chunin Exams was it not you who attempted to KILL Hinata? Was it

not YOU who made an attempt on the Heiress of the Main Branch when you already had won? Now then Kill, Kamishini No Yari" Which then left a giant gaping hole on the Hyuuga's body as he fell

and died as Gin grimaced at all the stupid Leaf blood all over the place. He made sure to leave his old 'sensei' for last as he wanted to show the proxy Sharingan using ninja the true meaning of

fear. Gin walked up to the Copy Ninja smiling at the expression of fear in his eyes. The former Nine-Tailed Fox Host spoke in a sadistic and sarcastic tone of false sympathy "Well Kakashi-Sensei

how d'ya like my power? It must upset you that the techniques I am using are not able to be copied by your pathetic excuse for a Doujutsu. I find it so interesting that you are STILL trying to

observe me to no avail." Kakashi's eyes widened even further when he spoke the words that would seal his fate "Stop trying to evaluate me you heartless, conniving, sadistic, and manipulative

wretch." Gin frowned and his eyes opened for a quick moment and he spoke darkly "I was hoping for better last words from the one I used to call 'sensei' rather then your pathetic attempt at

insulting me. Also you are right when you called me heartless. Your precious soon-to-be-dead Uchiha made sure of that! 'Seeping Crest of Turbidity. Arrogant Vessel of Lunacy! Boil Forth and Deny!

Grow Numb and Flicker! Disrupt Sleep! Crawling Queen of Iron. Eternally Self-Destructing Doll of Mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with Soil and Know Your Own Powerlessness! Hado Number 90:

Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)' Good-bye… sensei…" When Kakashi was surrounded by a black box of energy that he wasn't even sure was chakra since he could not imitate it. It was then that he

realized he should've chosen his words better and all that could be heard outside of the Level 90 Kido Spell were the agonized screams of pain and terror from Kakashi before the coffin vanished

and all that was left of the Leaf Shinobi was his headband which was extremely compressed. Gin turned to the young woman and walked towards her showing for the first time since his return to

the ninja world a soft genuine smile which the girl relaxed at seeing as she ran up to him then hugging him letting out small whimpers saying "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun… I am so sorry. I missed you so

much that all I did was cause you trouble…" Gin wrapped his arms around her silently cooing her "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I missed ya too. However by no means did ya cause me trouble. Seeing

you safe and that you prayed fer me everyday has made it worthwhile. I heard one of yer prayers when ya mentioned you would rather die alone then marry someone other then me and ta be

honest it really made me happy. I can only hope you'll still accept me even though I no longer got my body of Naruto Uzumaki." He frowned until she stood on her toes to give him a peck on the

lips with a smile. Gin lifted her bridal style and flash stepped back to the Raikage's office letting her down in front of Killer B, Fu, Roshi, and Han. 'A' was shocked to get a glimpse of Hinata and

mumbled under his breath "If only I was 30 years younger…" Gin then looked over at 'A' with his eyes slightly open and his grin a little bit wider and said in a suave tone "Did ya say somethin'? I

didn't quite hear Raikage-San" 'A' jumped back and started to wave his hands "No, no I was merely stating how I wish I was 30 years younger." "May I ask ya why?" "Well I must admit she is an

attractive young girl. Makes me envious of you, Ichimaru-San." Gin then closed his eyes again and his smile returned to normal… well as close to normal as his smiles would ever get. "Ah well sorry

but Hina-chan over here is with me. Ain't that right Hina-Chan?" Hinata blushed even deeper at how blunt he put it and only managed to stutter "H-hai…" Yugito merely thought angrily "Dammit!

He's taken already! What the heck is up with her breasts!? They are large then mine dammit!" Nibi just chuckled to her host (Heh and she has a much more humble attitude then you. Maybe you

could learn to be a lady from her.) Hinata looked at the surrounding individuals to see a rather small group of people to oppose Konoha. However the people that stood out was the long blonde

haired woman, a long red haired woman with a dimple under her eye, a short green haired girl who seemed to be glaring at her, and a large dark-skinned man who seemed to carry giant pencils.

"Um Naruto-kun who are these people…?" Gin frowned at being called by his old name but replied "First Hina-Chan, I'm not Naruto anymore, Tsunade saw to that three years ago. Second the

name I go by now is Gin. Gin Ichimaru. These are my new allies excluding Gaara and his siblings who are busy running Suna. This woman with red hair is Mei Terumi who is also known as the Fifth

Mizukage. The green haired girl over there is the Seven Tails Jinchuriki Fu, The old guy with the beard is the Three Tails Jinchuriki Roshi, the tall guy in red is host for the Five Tails Han, and the big

dark-skinned guy with the pencils on his back is Killer B. Killer-san is also the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki. Turn's out Mei-sama is a distant relative of my past life's mother. Very distant haha! "

* * *

(Authors Note: The reason for this update is because I had it written already so don't expect speed updates like this any time soon haha n_n' For the select few who liked my story and reviewed

it, thanks. Formatting for me can be a bitch. _.)


End file.
